towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
To Shelter
.jpg| }} |} |hp=982150|def=130|coin=189}} |hp=1803260|def=370|coin=905|esk=574}} |hp=982150|def=130|coin=189}} |hp=2364780|def=590|coin=189|lv=15|drop=487|esk=930}} |hp=2401920|def=630|coin=920|lv=15|drop=1008|esk=385}} |hp=3589540|def=1580|coin=4380|esk=909|wsk=10093}} |} : 'What terrible mutations...Was that caused by our time travel?' : What happened to this town? What destroyed this place...? : One day, the demons began to assault humans, hunting down every one of them. To protect the innocent we stepped into the war against demons. : This group of humans couldn't have lived without our best efforts. : We should prioritise their safety first! It isn't safe here, Staying here any longer might attract even more monsters. : We were bringing them the downtown, which was the safest place in the town, but we encountered the demons' ambush midway. : Downtown, right? Let's get moving then! As the Summoner turned around, Jinnie seized his wrist nervously. : It's raining! We'll get wet if we step outside! : It's not the time to worry about getting wet. Shelter for these humans is what matters now. : Maybe for you, but not for us toys, We'll rust away in the rain! It will stop soon. Let's take our time. : You're right... This place should be safe for now. Let's wait here until the rain stops. 【Meet BOSS】 : When will the rain stop... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Summoner saved our lives. Watch your attitude, will you? : Humph! I can't trust a weirdo that just popped out of nowhere! : 'Jinnie's innocence is one of a kind. I'll never lower my guard so easily! It's a world of lies after all. I'm the only person I can truly rely on...' Jinnie quietly watched Clara walk into the center of the building. Clara was on full alert but she still could not foresee the imminent danger... }} |hp=1472650|def=590|coin=189|esk=192}} |hp=1503190|def=680|coin=189|esk=852}} |hp=2268730|def=550|coin=920|lv=15|drop=1010|esk=426}} |hp=2268730|def=550|coin=920|lv=15|drop=1010|esk=428}} |hp=3067980|def=680|coin=920|esk=1313|wsk=10246}} |hp=3067980|def=680|coin=920|esk=1313}} |} : 'I might be too paranoid...' Clara kept on moving, unaware of several shadows sneaking up behind her... 【Meet BOSS】 ???: Clara, careful! 【Defeated BOSS】 It had been a while since Clara left alone. Jinnie had a bad feeling. She pulled at the Summoner's sleeve. : Clara should be back by now. Summoner, why don't we go and find her? : The outside is fraught with peril. What made her think it was a good time to wander off alone? : Sorry...it was my fault. I shouldn't have let her... : Don't cry. We'll look for her, alright? Clara is strong enough to handle herself. She should be fine. The Summoner and Jinnie pushes deeper into the building while yelling Clara's name. After a while, they heard her crying for help. : Jinnie, Summoner, I'm here! Help me! : Clara! We're coming to save you! The Summoner and Jinnie ran to Clara and found her surrounded by a swarm of monsters! They launched gusts of mana and water elemental power at the monsters. Immediately, Clara charged into the monsters, blazing with fire. Both sides fought to reach each other. Focusing too much on the enemies at the front, Clara left her back open. A monster leaped at her back while baring its teeth! The screaming Clara crossed her arms above her head in panic with her eyes shut... }} |hp=986320|def=260|coin=189}} |hp=1827150|def=450|coin=905|esk=514}} |hp=986320|def=260|coin=189}} |hp=2389390|def=550|coin=920|esk=45}} |hp=3872690|def=670|coin=189|esk=51}} |hp=5306780|def=1390|coin=4380|esk=604|wsk=10228}} |} : Gaaar! Clara could not react quick enough to the sudden raid from behind. She could only cover her head with her arms, thinking she was about to die. Fortunately, the Summoner stepped in between and blocked the monster's teeth. The Summoner poured mana into his elemental shield and blew the monster away. Then he transformed the shield into several energy spheres and launched them at the monsters. A dazzling light shrouded the area as the monsters fell down one after another. Jinnie immediately gathered water element to flood them deeper into the building... The Summoner slumped to the ground. Jinnie and Clara took a closer look, and they were shocked to see the Summoner's arm had been wounded from blocking the monster's attack. : Hey! Pull yourself together! I don't want to owe you anything! : I...am fine... A little scratch won't kill me... It'll heal after a good sleep... : Summoner! Stay with me! : Dang it! Take this troublemaker back to the group first! The Summoner summoned a heroic spirit to support him on the way back, while Jinnie and Clara protected him from monsters striking from all directions... 【Meet BOSS】 : This is bad! The monsters are catching up! : I'll bring up the rear! You go first! : Your power alone won't be enough to stop them. We must fight together instead! 【Meet BOSS】 An energy sphere made of water and fire element launched itself at the monsters. The great impact of the blow sent up clouds of dust. The Summoner, Jinnie and Clara held their breath until the dust settled. All of the monster had fainted. The relieved Summoner fell down. He had lost all of his strength because of excessive blood loss and mana burnout. Without a source of mana, the heroic spirit vanished into dots of light... : Summoner! : Hey! Don't do this to us! Are you expecting us to shoulder you all the way back? : My...name is not...'hey'... The Summoner eyed Jinnie and Clara back and forth. He could bare stand up with his last ounce of strength. Jinnie and Clara could not help worrying as the Summoner hobbled on his trembling legs, but they still tried to focus on their surroundings in case more monsters appeared. }} zh:前往安全之地